Mundo Helado
by dawn rogue
Summary: Convertirse en hielo no es lo peor que le puede pasar a Bobby Drake cuando sus poderes se descontrolan.


MUNDO HELADO

Por Dawn

Era medianoche cuando todo comenzó, la noche envolvía la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, y tan sólo el murmullo del viento se atrevía a desafiar la quietud en la que los habitantes de la escuela habían depositado su tiempo de descanso. Sin embargo el subconsciente de Bobby Drake, el hombre-x conocido como El Hombre de Hielo, se veía agitado por lo que aún no había sido capaz de identificar como un sueño o como una pesadilla. A su alrededor se materializó un mundo onírico más allá de la comprensión, un horizonte resplandeciente por el que su mente dormida navegaba sin rumbo. Su travesía atemporal pareció llegar a su fin cuando una silueta borrosa comenzó a acercarse a él. La figura que no podía identificar como hombre o mujer se acercó y le susurró al oído:

-¿Te has perdido, no te preocupes, yo te mostraré el camino a casa, sígueme.

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, ambos comenzaron a caminar durante horas, quizá días, era imposible asignarle una magnitud adecuada al largo viaje que les llevó de vuelta a la escuela. Bobby se sentía extraño, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero la figura que tan amablemente le había conducido de vuelta le era muy familiar.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó finalmente Bobby, -creo que te conozco, pero no consigo recordar nada.

-No te preocupes, ya lo harás en su momento, ahora lo importante es que estás en casa, junto a tus

compañeros, tus amigos. A partir de ahora estaréis juntos para siempre.

La silueta empezó a perfilarse cada vez más, y su rostro cambiante era muchos y ninguno. Loki, Apocalipsis, Magneto, Xavier, Emma… hasta que finalmente se vio reflejado en la figura. Con deliberada lentitud observó como el hombre de hielo frente a él alargaba un brazo, lo enterraba en su pecho y le arrancaba el corazón al tiempo que lo congelaba y le decía con voz cínica:

- Ya no lo necesitarás.

Entonces Bobby sintió por primera vez en muchos años como un terrible frío recorría sus entrañas, era algo imposible, al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo puede sentir frío un hombre de hielo?

Notó que sus poderes se estaban descontrolando, que su habilidad mutante para congelar la humedad medioambiental se estaba desatando una vez más. Abrió los labios pero de ellos no saló ningún sonido. Sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras una onda helada se disparó desde su interior y atravesó hasta los más recónditos rincones de la escuela, cubriendo de hielo todo lo encontraba a su paso, incluyendo a los alumnos y profesores que dormían profundamente sin percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Unos minutos después, lo que antes era una escuela era ahora un enorme bloque de hielo, en una tumba para las desprevenidas almas que habían sucumbido a la inesperada ola de frío. Ante semejante visión un grito de desesperación emanó de la garganta de Bobby Drake al tiempo que se despertaba sobresaltado por los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en la que inevitablemente consideró una pesadilla. Se agarró fuertemente a su almohada y respiró aceleradamente durante unos segundos. Cuando se disponía a levantarse de la cama para librarse de la claustrofóbica sensación que le atenazaba, noto como algo no estaba bien. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, la palidez que invadió su rostro era reflejo de la preocupante conclusión a la que estaba llegando Bobby. Abandonó inmediatamente su cuarto y corrió por los pasillos y estancias de la escuela.

Hank se encontraba en el laboratorio, sus manos ocupadas por un matraz, sus ojos abiertos e inmóviles. En su dormitorio, durmiendo, encontró a Scott y Emma. La cama era un mausoleo de hielo al haberse llevado una de las peores partes. Bobby cayó de rodillas, las manos sobre el helado suelo. Sentía arcadas, pero de sus labios sólo salía vapor helado.

Tras unos minutos volvió a ponerse en pié y dirigió sus pasos hacia el pasillo contrario, si alguien había podido sobrevivir esa era Rachel. Se dejó llevar por sus pasos, su mente incapaz de procesar lo ocurrido, cuando llegó al rozar la puerta, esta se deshizo, rompiéndose en diminutos cristales que reflejaban la luz de la luna que iluminaba la habitación. Y a Rachel. Con ojos desorbitados, su cuerpo está detenido en el tiempo en el momento en que intenta huir. Lo supo, lo notó, pero no pudo hacer nada. Ninguno pudo hacer nada. Sin poder soportarlo, el Hombre de Hielo huyó aterrorizado.

Bobby Drake yacía en posición fetal en el congelado suelo de la cocina de la escuela. De sus ojos surgían regueros de lágrimas que se convertían en carámbanos a los pocos segundos, su aliento formaba un vaho contra el frío aire que le rodeaba mientras repetía como un mantra las palabras:

-No ha sido un sueño, no ha sido un sueño.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su cuerpo colapsó de puro agotamiento y dolor, pero cuando despertó se encontró en el suelo de la cocina de la mansión. Su mente intentó encontrar algún pensamiento coherente dentro del maremagnum de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo en voz alta mientras intentaba levantarse. – Estoy en la cocina de la mansión, tuve un sueño que me atrapó y . . .¡ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! – Gritó sujetándose la cabeza con las manos en un intento de apartar los recuerdos que fluían a su mente.

Bobby volvió a recorrer la escuela, pero esta vez lentamente, como una sombra que recorre un cementerio, deteniéndose en cada cama para llorar a cada uno de sus amigos, a cada uno de los alumnos que yacían en un mundo de hielo. Tras completar el macabro recorrido se dirigió a la sala que contenía a Cerebra. La Sala estaba tan congelada como el resto de la mansión y le llevó varios minutos el conseguir la concentración necesaria para que el hielo se retirase lo suficiente como para poder abrir la puerta y entrar sin destrozar nada al tocarlo. Después de traspasar la puerta se acercó a las consolas informáticas que pese al frío de la habitación seguían funcionando. Con manos temblorosas empezó a marcar su clave secreta para activar a Cerebra, tras dos intentos fallidos pudo finalmente marcar la clave correcta y se dejó caer en el sillón. Estaba física y emocionalmente agotado, su cuerpo tenía dificultades para mantenerse en movimiento en cuanto fallaba su concentración unos instantes y se proponía hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Con movimientos temblorosos encendió los controles, se colocó el casco y rezó una muda súplica antes de activar el programa. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla observaban sin pestañear los datos:

Formas de vida detectadas en el recinto escolar: 284

Activas: 1

Criogenizadas: 283

Temperatura actual en el recinto escolar: -210 ºC

Posibilidades de recuperación de entes criogenizados: 38

Enviando señal de emergencia, iniciando protocolos de seguridad.

Sus labios se abren y cierran sin emitir ningún sonido, manos temblorosas retiran el casco de su cabeza y con movimientos ausentes abandona la sala, atraviesa salas y pasillos fantasmagóricos hasta que por la puerta trasera abandona el edificio. Sus pasos le llevan hacia el lago, apenas es consciente de cómo todo se congela a su paso. El frío sale en oleadas de su cuerpo, congelando suelo, árboles y poco a poco el lago de la mansión que cuando llega a su orilla está completamente helado. Sin detenerse avanza sobre la superficie congelada hasta que llega a la mitad. Sus ojos se elevan hacia las estrellas, se gira una vez más hacia la escuela que brilla con reflejos plateados arrancados por de la luna a sus muros de hielo. Se sus labios salen dos únicas palabras.

Lo siento.

Sus ojos se vuelven hacia el cielo, libera su concentración y observa como su cuerpo empieza a cambiar de estado, de sólido a líquido, de líquido a gas. Nota como sus moléculas intentan permanecer unidas, pero con un último empujón de su voluntad las libera junto con todo rastro de su conciencia.

Y en una fría noche de Abril, todo rastro de Bobby Drake desaparece de la faz del planeta mientras las moléculas de su cuerpo de hielo se mezclan con la atmósfera entrando en el ciclo de la vida.


End file.
